shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son turns Ahsoka to the dark side/The Father's death
This is the scene where the Son turns Ahsoka Tano to the dark side and the Father's death takes place in Altar of Mortis (MaTSAoSWTCW). see Ahsoka trapped Ahsoka Tano: You cannot keep me here! You hear me?! hears a dark creature Dark creature: Save your energy. You have been left to die. Ahsoka Tano: Then I will escape. Dark creature: Impossible. I have been here for more years than I care to remember. Ahsoka Tano: I am a Jedi. We don't give up easily! Dark creature: Jedi? Huh. But so young. Where are your friends? Ahsoka Tano: They will come for me. Dark creature: And if they do not? Ahsoka Tano: They will! Dark creature: What makes you so sure? her Ahsoka Tano: Thank you. Dark creature: The chains, the chains are the easy part. It's what goes on in here, that's hard. Don't you see, child? You are alone now, and if you are to survive, you must forget your friends. Ahsoka Tano: groans I don't think I--bitten by the dark creature Ah! What have you done?! Dark creature: You are mine now! groans then falls down on the floor. The dark creature turns back to the Son as Ahsoka wakes up as her eyes turn yellow. Then, everyone follows Rani Fluttershy: Are you sure we're going the right way? Rani: Of course, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: Mac, you think Ryan have something in common with Anakin? Mac Grimborn: They have plenty. And now, let's focus on finding the Father. Twilight Sparkle: Sure thing, Mac. Kion: He'll be able to convince his son to renounce the dark side. Applejack: Can't argue with that. Cutter: Same here. And I hope Ryan Tano can find his sister. Aggro: gasps Guys, we're here! see the Monastery Twilight Sparkle: Finally. Mac Grimborn: Let's go. continue on. Then, inside the Monastery, the Father speaks to the Son Father: You are growing stronger, my son. Son: Am I, Father? Father: Vanity, however, is getting the better of you. Son: How so? Father: up You have done what is forbidden. Daughter stands up as the Father signals her to sit back down as she does Father: You have chosen the dark side, and allowed it to feed your anger and desire for power. Son: By bringing the Chosen Ones here, you have shown me my potential, you've only yourself to blame. Father: Do not do this, Son. Do not become what you should not. Be strong, I implore you, or else I will be forced to contain you. Son: You look frail, Father. Father: I am not dead yet. he walks on, the Son is angered Son: Well, then perhaps I am tired of waiting! Force lightning on him I hate you! Father falls down as the Son flies off Ryan is terrified Ryan Heretic: What just happened? Meg Griffin (EG): What's wrong, Ryan? Ryan Heretic: Nothing. But I feel scared because someone or something terrible happened. with Obi-Wan and our heroes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts